The invention relates to a television tuner for three frequency ranges with a common antenna connection to which three corresponding input filter circuits are connected, with at least the input filter circuits for the two higher frequency ranges being connectable and disconnectable by means of switches which are connected between the antenna connection and the associated input filter circuit, in each case.
In the television tuner according to Federal Republic of Germany Offenlegungsschrift (unexamined Patent Application) No. 3,538,921.4), published May 14th, 1987, a common antenna connection is provided for three different frequency ranges. The switches are connected between the respective antenna connection and the associated input filter circuit. The input filter circuits are accommodated within a housing in compartments which are separated from one another with respect to high frequencies. The antenna connection is located outside of the space defined by the input filter circuits.